Nada es imposible
by Rosmir
Summary: "Hasta los deseos mas imposibles pueden hacerse realidad. Solo se debe tener un poco de esperanza a los sueños y un poco de fantasía a la realidad. No existe la suerte, solo el destino". Wanda Maximoff jamas había sido un chica especial, se conformaba en dedicar su tiempo a sus amigos. Pero su vida cambio la noche en la cual una ráfaga de energía roja la convirtió en Scarlet Witch.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie Flash no me pertenecen, como tampoco lo hace la Bruja Escarlata de Marvel comics.**

* * *

 **Nada es imposible**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Cuando todo cambio**

* * *

Wanda frunció el ceño con tristeza al observar los cadáveres desperdigados en el piso cubiertos con plástico amarillo para evitar que la cruda imagen de su deceso fuera vista por los transeúntes curiosos. Las patrullas de policía zumbaban fuertemente, pero aun asi las personas no parecían notar que los detectives deseaban realizar su trabajo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, no le importo, ya que su mejor amigo se habia retrasado otra vez, y seguramente lo reprenderían por ello, de nuevo.

Al parecer, los hermanos Mardon, conocidos criminales en la ciudad, habian asaltado un banco y habian asesinado a los guardias de seguridad en el proceso. El Capitán de la policía se paseaba por la escena del crimen hablando con Joe y Fred Chyre acerca de las pruebas del caso, mientras la joven rezaba internamente para que él no notase que Barry no estaba presente. Pero su esperanza murió como el fuego cuando oyó que él preguntaba abiertamente acerca del paradero de su amigo. Wanda realizo una mueca incomoda cuando habian volteado a verla, pero suspiro con alivio al ver a su amigo corriendo hacia ella.

—Siento llegar tarde, Capitán Singh—Barry se disculpó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo en que notaba que Wanda lo observaba con las cejas alzadas y rodaba los ojos.

— ¿Qué sucedió esta vez, señor Allen? ¿No ha sonado el despertador?—El Capitán pregunto con un toque de burla, mientras su amigo comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por la situación—. Antes de que conteste le recuerdo que la última vez fue una avería del auto—recordó con una mirada exasperada, mientras la única mujer del grupo ocultaba su risa con la mano gracias a una de las peores excusas que alguien pudiese decir—. ¿Quiere saber porque me acuerdo tan bien?

—Porque no tengo auto—Barry respondió ligeramente avergonzado, notando que su amiga temblaba de risa por la brillante excusa que se le habia ocurrido ese día.

—Estaba haciendo un recado para mí—Joe dijo rápidamente en un intento de salvar a su amigo de seguir siendo regañado por su jefe—. ¿Me has traído lo que te pedí? —pregunto con una mirada que claramente decía que siguiera el juego.

—Sí, si lo tengo—Barry dijo sin saber que hacer pasar como un recado del detective West, y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo—justo aquí—declaró mientras le enseñaba un paquete de chocolate a medio comer, y Wanda tosía para ocultar su risa.

—Necesito a mi dúo dinámico—El Capitán Singh requirió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y ambos jóvenes comenzaron con su labor forense. Wanda suspiro en voz baja para relajar su cabeza, mientras la inclinaba hacia un lado jugueteando con el vaso de café en su mano.

—El auto es un Mustang Shelby GT-500—Ella dijo rápidamente, observando de manera fija las huellas de neumáticos grabadas en un pequeño espacio terroso en la escena del crimen. Joe inmediatamente saco su libreta y comenzó a anotar los datos que ambos le darían—se puede notar por el grosor de los neumáticos traseros tan solo utilizados para ese modelo—añadió a modo explicativo, al mismo tiempo en que Barry asentía con la cabeza y le quitaba un bolígrafo de la camisa al detective Fred.

—Materia fecal—Su amigo realizo una mueca al oler el fragmento en el piso, y ella rodo los ojos con un suspiro de cansancio—de animal diría yo—añadió con disgusto, comenzando a guardar el bolígrafo dentro de una bolsa de evidencia. El detective Fred comenzó a quejarse con el joven, diciéndole que el bolígrafo habia sido un regalo de su padre antes de morir, y Wanda suspiro con cansancio. Barry podía ser un genio para algunas cosas, pero para otras era tan hábil como un niño.

—Una granja a las afueras de la ciudad—La joven dijo pensativamente mientras jugaba con el anillo en su dedo, entrelazando sus manos sobre la taza caliente. Ella le dio una mirada de suficiencia al Capitán y a Fred para evitar que su mejor amigo continuara ridiculizándose a sí mismo, al parecer se habia levantado con el pie izquierdo ese día.

* * *

—Si sigues asi conseguirás que te despidan—Wanda regaño a su amigo una vez que la escena del crimen habia comenzado a desocuparse de policías y público—. Necesitas dormir y comer—añadió mientras analizaba el semblante de su mejor amigo, y empujaba un panecillo de chocolate a la boca de Barry sabiendo muy bien que este no habia tenido el tiempo de desayunar correctamente—solo trágatelo, y esto es para ti—sonrió al entregarle el vaso de café que habia comprado para él anteriormente, y para su suerte aún estaba caliente.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —Barry pregunto con una expresión suave, dándole un sorbo al café en sus manos. Una pequeña sonrisa gentil apareció en sus labios de color rosa, sin embargo vacilo ligeramente al ver el extraño brillo en los ojos de su mejor amigo, el cual la puso un poco incomoda aunque lo ignoro.

—Probablemente morir de hambre—Wanda respondió rápidamente, y era cierto. Su amigo trabajaba obsesivamente la mayor parte del tiempo y descuidaba sus labores básicas como ser humano, como el comer tres veces al día o dormir el tiempo requerido para su edad y últimamente sus malos hábitos salían a relucir más que nunca—. Tus manos están muy heladas—ella exclamó al sentir la fría piel de las manos de Barry contra las suyas, y entonces, a la fuerza, le puso sus guantes de color gris que ese día combinaban a la perfección con el atuendo de su mejor amigo—. Ahora ven conmigo—demando fingiendo seriedad mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Barry para jalarlo por las calles—necesito una hamburguesa muy grande.

— ¿Cómo desayuno? —Barry pregunto con una sonrisa divertida, aunque el habia vivido cientos de veces la situación de ella arrastrándolo por toda la ciudad para comprar una hamburguesa o papas fritas.

— ¡Oye!—Wanda exclamó fingiendo indignación, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mi ingesta diaria de comida rápida—entonces, ambos rieron suavemente, al mismo tiempo en que Barry apretaba sus dedos con fuerza alrededor de los dedos de la joven, amando caminar de la mano con ella.

Wanda suspiro para calmar las emociones en su pecho respecto al caso del robo del banco en la mañana. Ella removió los archivos de la policía con un ligero aburrimiento, buscando entre las cientos de carpetas el archivo criminal de los hermanos Mardon, y dejó escapar un pequeño grito de victoria cuando encontró el archivo correcto. Debía pensar en algún sistema de organización instantáneo para la policía de Central City, ya que últimamente no podía encontrar nunca la clase de información que necesitaba.

La joven sonrió al pensar en el Acelerador de partículas de los laboratorios STAR. Cuando era una niña, habia sido su sueño convertirse en una científica por completo, pero cuando Barry habia entrado a trabajar con la policía, ella decidió seguirlo. Habian estado juntos la mayor parte de su vida y siempre era de la misma manera, los tres, junto a Iris, eran inseparables en la escuela y en la vida. Desde que habia visto a Barry por primera vez, supo que serían buenos amigos en el futuro, y que siempre estaría ahí para él si la necesitara.

* * *

Wanda sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta de los archivos, pensando en sus gratos años de amistad despues de que Joe West habia adoptado a Barry como su hijo. Iris y Wanda ya se conocían, eran vecinas, pero su mejor amigo habia llegado para que ellos se convirtieran en algo similar a los tres mosqueteros. Ella dejo escapar un gruñido cuando su cuerpo fue impactado por algo duro, causando que el archivo de los Mardon cayera al piso y las hojas se esparcieran en el suelo.

—Lo siento—Una voz masculina sonó avergonzada a su lado, y ella levanto la vista para ver a un policía que jamás habia visto antes en la estación mientras recogía los papeles. Él era apuesto, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, pero habia algo en el que la alejo instantáneamente, quizás el hecho de que era un hombre—. Eddie Thawne—se presentó sin aliento, observando fijamente sus ojos de color verde esmeralda con un brillo anonadado en sus propios ojos.

—Wanda Maximoff—La joven respondió con educación, levantándose lentamente mientras el policía le entregaba las hojas restantes sin dejar de observar su rostro—. Con su permiso—ella pidió incomoda por la situación, y sin esperar que el hombre reaccionara

—Olvídalo, Thawne—El detective Chyre exclamo desde una mesa distante despues de ver como Eddie observaba como un idiota a la joven Maximoff—. Ella no sale con nadie más que con Allen—dijo con voz cantarina, y el joven detective tan solo frunció el ceño con disgusto.

Wanda apretó los labios con disgusto e hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de suficiencia de su mejor amigo al observarla. Barry la jaló por los hombros y le enseño el expediente de los Mardon en la computadora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras ella bufaba por la pérdida de esfuerzo de la sociedad actual. Últimamente en vez de que la gente deseara leer un libro y nutrirse con su conocimiento tan solo buscaban el resumen en internet y daba por zanjado el tema. El siglo actual era por completo una red digital, y las viejas costumbres e perdían mediante avanzaba la tecnología.

—Bienvenida al siglo veintiuno—Barry se jactó con voz cantarina, mientras la joven rehuía de él para llegar a su escritorio personal.

—Oh, calla—Wanda exclamo con fastidio, lanzándole a la cabeza una bola de papel, que el evadió rápidamente con una risa—presumido—murmuro irritada mientras le daba un mordisco a la enorme hamburguesa con queso extra que habia pedido. La comida rápida era una de sus más grandes pasiones, por lo cual Iris la odiaba en secreto, porque ella podía comerse un elefante y no engordar nunca mientras el resto de las mujeres comía una rosquilla y engordaban varios kilos. Según Iris, era la naturaleza de una chica odiar a otra con sus cualidades físicas.

—Bueno—Una conocida voz sonó, y ambos forenses sonrieron al ver al mosquetero faltante—estoy deseando ver ese destructor de átomos… destruyendo—la joven Maximoff rio entre dientes por el sarcasmo de Iris, el cual era obvio ya que su amiga no era la mayor interesada en la ciencia del mundo, ademas de sus constantes quejas por sus delirios y conclusiones inteligentes.

—Ha habido un tiroteo—Barry informó con la voz teñida de un ligero tono lúgubre mientras pegaba en el mapa de la ciudad a un lado del escritorio una nota adhesiva—tu padre quiere que ambos procesemos unas pruebas—entonces Iris noto a Wanda sentada informalmente sobre su propio escritorio, quien la saludo con la mano como si estuviesen despidiéndose de forma burlona, a lo que su amiga rodo los ojos—asi que no sé si podremos ir a Laboratorios STAR.

—Pero ver ese aparato es como su gran sueño—Iris argumento con el ceño fruncido, mientras Barry digitaba algunos datos en la computadora y Wanda suspiraba tristemente ante la idea de perderse la inauguración del acelerador de partículas que tanto deseaban ver—. Ambos son idénticos, incluso en sus tristes sueños de nerd—la chica de piel oscura se burló mientras Wanda fruncía el ceño con indignación, y con alevosía le daba una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa—. ¡Te odio!—la hija de Joe exclamó inmediatamente—. ¿Cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar un gramo?—pregunto con envidia, y Wanda como la mujer que ya era, le enseño la lengua.

—Adoro mi metabolismo celular—La joven de Europa del Este se jacto mientras bajaba de la mesa con un salto y una sonrisa en sus labios de color rosa suave.

—No entiendo su lenguaje de nerds—Iris negó con la cabeza, robando una papa frita de Barry—. He cancelado una cita para ver el acelerador.

—No te comas mis papas—Barry exclamo mientras arrebataba el paquete de comida de rápida de las manos de Iris—. Eres increíble—bufo dirigiéndose hacia otro escritorio, con la joven de piel oscura siguiéndolo por los talones.

—Como por estrés, por culpa de mi proyecto—Trato de justificarse mientras la joven extranjera ocultaba una risa detrás de su mano—. Estoy sirviendo rosquillas en la cafetería y me he comido dos—le dio una mirada fulminante a la chica de ojos verdes, a lo que esta respondió alzando sus cejas de manera retadora—sino me graduó pronto me convertiré en una gorda. No soy Wanda con sus perfectos genes para no engordar jamás—en ese momento, la chica Maximoff volvió a darle una enorme mordida a su hamburguesa, e Iris alzo las manos con molestia—. Presumida.

—Quizás te guste si un día perdiera mi súper capacidad y estuviese tan gorda como una vaca—La mujer de ojos verdes enuncio con malicia, a lo cual Iris asintió vigorosamente.

—No peleen por eso—Barry dijo en un intento de evitar la misma vieja discusión por la comida que una chica debía ingerir—. Siempre serás impresionante—él dio sin pensar junto a Wanda, a lo que ella le dio una mirada extraña antes de observar el piso tímidamente. La hija de Joe tosió predeterminadamente para observar a su amigo, quien cayó en cuenta de lo que habia dicho y volteo hacia otro lugar para no observar a la joven.

— ¿Por qué están importante ese acelerador de partículas? —La chica de piel oscura indago con curiosidad sosteniendo una revista científica donde aparecía la noticia del acelerador de partículas en primera plana.

—El trabajo de Harrison Wells en teoría cuántica está a años luz de todo lo que hacen en el CRN—Barry explico rápidamente, casi con frenesí a su amiga. La ciencia era uno de los más grandes intereses que Wanda y él mismo compartían con pasión. En la preparatoria, siempre habian hecho equipo juntos, y siempre habian sido imbatibles para los demas, ambos se complementaban entre sí de la misma manera en que lo hacia el Yin y el Yang.

—Estás hablando en su idioma de nerd otra vez—Iris exclamo con una expresión confundida en su rostro, dándole una mirada a su mejor amiga por el rabillo del ojo, quien realizo un gesto de burla con su mano.

—Iris…—Wanda comenzó antes de que Barry le explicara él mismo—. Imagina que un grano de arena es todo lo que el hombre ha descubierto hasta ahora, con el acelerador de partículas podríamos tener una playa completa llena de arena. Es un nuevo enfoque de la física, cambiara, literalmente, nuestra forma de ver todas las cosas—movió sus manos alrededor, y su mejor amiga parpadeo lentamente mientras la observaba.

—Tienes que conseguir un novio—Iris enuncio rodando los ojos, palmeando el hombro de la joven europea con burla.

—No necesito un novio—Wanda exclamo con si le hubiese dicho que necesitaba lanzarse al cráter de un volcán, su acento más pesado de lo normal mientras hablaba—. Estoy bien con mi vida. No necesito a una fila de idiotas persiguiéndome, es estúpido—se burló ella misma de la ideo y dejo escapar una pequeña y solitaria risa mientras la joven de piel oscura observaba a su amigo por el rabillo del ojo, notando que la actitud de este habia caído como siempre lo hacia despues de que la joven de ojos verdes se negara a prestar atención a cualquier hombre.

—Eso decías en la preparatoria—Iris negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa de burla pura en sus labios al observar a su amiga.

—Déjalos trabajar en paz—Una voz sonó, y Wanda agradeció que Joe hubiese llegado para detener la tortura de seguir hablando de su inexistente vida amorosa. Iris sonrió y saludo a su padre, y en ese instante un ruido resonó en su área de trabajo—. Su pruebecita ya está—ella volteo sobre sus talones y observo el computador, mientras Barry se sentaba frente a la pantalla para comenzar su discurso, al mismo tiempo en que los demás tomaban posiciones para oírlo.

—Wanda tenía razón…—El joven forense comenzó, y padre e hija suspiraron y rodaron los ojos.

—Wanda siempre tiene razón en los casos—Iris intervino rápidamente—tiene poderes de bruja—dijo con una voz siniestra, moviendo los dedos de manera ondulante frente a la joven mencionada, al mismo tiempo en que esta negaba con la cabeza por la actitud infantil de su amiga en una situación seria como esta.

—La materia fecal que encontré tenia rastros de un antibiótico que solo cuatro granjas en la zona continúan utilizando—Barry continuo, tecleando en la pantalla para que el diagrama digital de las granjas apareciera ante los ojos del detective—y están en el este—observo a la joven Maximoff, quien le sonrió suavemente, tan solo logrando que el observara el piso con un suspiro.

—Ya que ambos han resuelto tu problema de mierda… —Iris comenzó con una sonrisa, abrazando a su padre por el cuello mientras Barry levantaba la mirada con esperanza— ¿por qué no los dejas ir a Laboratorios STAR?

—Wanda, Barry—Joe comenzó, y ambos se mantuvieron expectantes con expresiones idénticas en cada uno de sus rostros—pueden irse—declaro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Wanda rio y corrió para darle un beso en la mejilla con gratitud, mientras su mejor amigo recogía sus cosas para partir rápidamente y no perderse el discurso del doctor Wells.

* * *

Los labios de la joven europea se trasformaron en una sonrisa al entrar a los Laboratorios STAR y por fin llegar a ver algo de la ciencia que tanto la apasionaba. Cientos de personas, al igual que los medios de prensa, inundaban el lugar, pero aun asi se sentía como un niño en una confitería recorriendo el lugar con la mayor curiosidad del mundo.

—Bueno… —Iris comenzó mientras caminaba sujeta al brazo de Barry— ¿has encontrado pruebas de lo imposible en Starling City o tan solo querías enfadar a mi padre sin motivo?—pregunto con diversión, y ambos rieron por el recuerdo.

—La verdad es que durante el viaje he tenido tiempo para pensar… —Barry comenzó observando como Wanda corría de un lado para otro como si estuviese inscrita en un maratón—ya sabes en relaciones… y que yo no tengo una—se tropezó incómodamente con sus palabras, y observo el piso sin saber cómo continuar—y…

—Y la chica que te gusta desde que tienes memoria te ve como su mejor amigo—Iris completo la oración, mientras el joven forense suspiraba en voz baja con tristeza—o como maximo, un hermano—ella negó con la cabeza por la inocencia de su mejor amiga—. Wanda no es de la clase de chicas locas por la atención, ademas, en todo el tiempo que la conocemos jamás ha tenido un novio o la hemos visto con un chico que no seas tú—la joven de piel oscura levanto un pulgar hacia su amigo en señal de esperanza, instándolo a conquistar a la chica que amaba—. Quizás algún día despierte y se dará cuenta por la mañana que eres el hombre de su vida.

— ¿Están hablando de chicas? —Wanda preguntó detrás de ellos con curiosidad, alzando una ceja con extrañeza por el tema. Ella no conocía a otra chica ademas de Iris y ella misma que estuviesen tan cerca de Barry como para que este tuviese una atracción, pero sonrió suavemente cuando su cerebro habia llegado a una conclusión—. Sabes que puedes hablar de chicas con cualquiera de las dos, lo que más quisiera en el mundo es que encontraras a alguien que te quisiera y adorara como el gran hombre que eres—ella sujeto la mano libre de su mejor amigo mientras sonreía, pero todo rastro de felicidad en el rostro de este murió como el fuego al ser apagado por agua.

—Me leíste el pensamiento—El joven forense sonrió sin ánimos, y ella entrelazo su brazo con el que él tenía libre mientras los aplausos comenzaban a sonar, y un hombre subía al escenario solemnemente.

—Me llamo Harrison Wells—El hombre comenzó, mientras Wanda daba un paso hacia atrás con una sensación escalofriante recorriendo su cuerpo al ver a ese hombre a los ojos—. Esta noche empieza el futuro. El trabajo que hago con mi equipo cambiara nuestra comprension de la física y nos aportara avances en energía, avances en medicina, y créanme, ese futuro estará aquí antes de lo que piensan—termino con una sonrisa, y los aplausos volvieron a resonar en la habitación, sin embargo, el grito de su mejor amiga la alerto de que algo malo sucedía.

— ¡Mi portátil! —Iris exclamo mientras Wanda observaba como un ladrón salía corriendo con el bolso de esta—. ¡Tiene mi proyecto!—despues de decir aquellas palabras, Barry salió corriendo para perseguir al sujeto y arrebatarle el portátil de su amiga. Wanda abrió la boca sin registrar todo lo que habia sucedido tan rápido frente a sus ojos, pero cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que habia pasado salió corriendo en búsqueda de su mejor amigo. Ella se disculpó rápidamente con todas las personas con las cuales chocó en su camino, y agradeció que ese día hubiera decido usar zapatillas converse en lugar de zapatos con tacón, ya que eran completamente horribles para correr.

La joven de Europa del Este vio como el ladrón, que era tan solo un joven, empujaba a Barry contra una pared con el bolso de Iris en su mano. El ladrón extendió su mano libre hacia el joven forense con la intención de golpearlo, pero Wanda apretó los dientes con furia mientras salía de su pequeño escondite detrás de una pared ladrillos. Ella atrapó la muñeca del joven con fuerza, para despues obligar a los huesos de esta a inclinarse hacia un lado mientras daba un salto para envolver sus piernas en el cuello del hombre y lanzarlo al piso, y torció el brazo de este contra su espalda mientras lo presionaba contra el suelo con su rodilla, agradeciendo que estuviese usando pantalones en lugar de una falda para que no viesen si trasero.

— ¡Suelta! —El ladrón exclamó con un grito de dolor, mientras sus huesos crujían debido a que la joven habia apretado más fuerte en su espalda.

—Hay doscientos seis huesos en el cuerpo humano…—Wanda comenzó con rabia al notar que Barry estaba herido y sangrando. Ella presionó con fuerza un punto nervioso en la espalda del sujeto para lograr que este gritase suplicando que lo liberara—si rompo uno no hará la gran diferencia—se jactó, y entonces la luz de una linterna encandiló ligeramente sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Una voz masculina pregunto, y la joven gimió al reconocerla vagamente. Eddie Thawne, el detective que habia lanzado sus papeles al piso en la mañana, observaba la situación con su pistola policial en la mano, notando que el joven forense se encontraba herido.

— ¡Barry, Wanda!—Iris exclamó ligeramente sin aliento por el trayecto corrido, y se acercó rápidamente a su amigo herido, para despues explicarle la situación al oficial de policía.

* * *

Wanda apretó los labios con rabia mientras curaba las heridas en el rostro de Barry con una pequeña mota de algodón en sus manos. Su amigo sostenía un trozo de papel absorbente en la zona de su nariz, ya que esta sangraba profusamente por un golpe que el ladrón le habia dado antes de que ella pudiese llegar en su rescate. Desde que eran niños, ella habia tomado el papel de defensora de sus dos amigos debido a su entrenamiento en el combate, y era ella quien los defendía de los agresores que resultaran en su vida.

—Estoy impresionado, una mujer que sepa pelear de tal manera no se ve todos los días—Eddie Thawne dijo a su espalda, y ella suspiro con irritación por otro discurso que debiera dar. Ella no habia hecho un gran aporte, tan solo habia capturado a un carterista que habia robado el bolso de su amiga para salvar a Barry, y pareciera que todos veían ese simple acto como si hubiese salvado al mundo de una explosión atómica.

—Me entrenaron en el combate mano a mano—Wanda dijo con voz cansina, volteando para alcanzar la botella de alcohol a su espalda y remojar el algodón—karate, kung fu, taekwondo, capoeira… —enumero sencillamente, como si haber aprendido aquellas mortales artes de pelea fuese tan normal como pestañear o respirar—decenas de estilos de lucha en todo el mundo.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? —El policía pregunto con curiosidad, pero despues reparo en la sombría mirada que la joven y su amigo le enviaban, como si con su pregunta hubiese pisado una sensible área de hielo fino—. Si puedo preguntar—añadió rápidamente, aunque la intriga lo carcomía.

—Mi madre—La joven europea dijo de manera casual, continuando sus labores de curación a Barry.

— ¿Estaba entrenando a una policía? —Eddie continúo su interrogatorio, recargándose en un escritorio frente a ambos forenses de la policía.

—No—Wanda negó de manera tajante, volteando para ver abiertamente al hombre mientras Barry le daba una mirada peligrosa en su asiento, intuyendo lo que él deseaba con su amiga—. No queria que algún día me convirtiera en una víctima—declaro con profundidad, un brillo de ferocidad ardiendo en sus ojos de color verde esmeralda que tan solo logró cautivar un poco más al policía. Para su buena suerte, Joe llamo al policía hacia él, permitiéndole continuar con Barry.

— ¿Quién es ese? —Iris pregunto mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigos, y Wanda limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Barry con rapidez.

—Se ha trasladado desde Keystone, ha empezado hace poco—El joven forense dijo a modo informativo, mientras Iris observaba al policía de pies a cabeza como si un depredador estuviese analizando a su presa—. Edisson.

—Es el detective niño bonito—La joven de piel oscura concluyo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza—. Asi es como le llama mi padre—explico despues de notar la mirada de Barry sobre ella—. ¿No crees que es guapo, Wanda? —indago con una sonrisa maliciosa, observando a la chica mencionada por el rabillo del ojo sin quitar su vista de su amigo.

—No me interesa—La mujer de ojos verdes bufo mientras guardaba los artículos médicos en el botiquín, negando con la cabeza por la insinuación de Iris.

—Estas ciega, mujer—La hija de Joe llevo las manos hacia su frente como si la joven Maximoff hubiese dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo entero—. Bueno… más para el resto—murmuro, continuando su análisis del nuevo detective.

* * *

La joven forense frunció el ceño con tristeza al ver a su mejor amigo observando melancólicamente los recortes de periódico pegados en la pizarra detrás del mapa de la ciudad en su área de trabajo. Ella podría haberse ido a casa sin ninguna complicación, pero habia preferido quedarse con Barry y acompañarlo hasta que ambos decidieran irse. Habia sido un día agitado, y tenía una sensación oscura rondando en su cabeza, como si algo malo sucedería con él, y ella no podía dejarlo solo sintiendo algo asi. Ella deposito la bolsa con la cena silenciosamente sobre el escritorio antes de decidirse a hablar.

—No sigas pensando en eso—Wanda murmuro mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo por la espalda, y este daba un respingo de sorpresa pero igualmente entrelazo sus manos juntas en la zona de su torso—. Si te concentras tanto en el pasado no habrá tiempo para tu futuro—entonces, beso su mejilla con gentileza antes de apartarse de él—. Traje la cena—le enseño la bolsa con comida con una sonrisa en sus labios de color rosa natural.

Antes de que Barry pudiese decir nada, una alarma comenzó a sonar en la habitación alertándolos a ambos de que algo malo o inusual sucedía. Wanda observo la televisión, notando que la periodista enunciaba que el Acelerador de Partículas de los Laboratorios STAR habia fallado y los responsables intentaban apagarlo sin éxito. En ese momento, una brillante luz ilumino el cielo como un faro, y una onda expansiva se extendió por la ciudad apagando las luces al mismo tiempo en que el cielo cambiaba de color como si fuese un huracán de arco iris.

—El acelerador falló—Wanda abrió la boca con incredulidad, sintiendo como si uno de sus más grandes sueños se hubiese roto a pedazos frente a sus ojos mientras le daba una mirada a su mejor amigo, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ella—. Revisare el generador—murmuro despues de unos momentos, intentando canalizar su mente y energía en otra cosa. Ella suspiro en voz baja, haciéndose camino en por medio de los estantes llenos de productos químicos para llegar al generador de electricidad, sin embargo, detuvo sus acciones al notar que el agua de la lluvia se escurría por una pequeña abertura en el techo mojando el piso con un charco.

Wanda suspiro con irritación al comenzar a jalar las cadenas hacia abajo para cerrar por completo el tragaluz mientras Barry se unía a ella para unir fuerzas. Ambos retiraron las manos de la cadenas casi al mismo tiempo despues de sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus palmas, y observaron como el contenido de los productos químicos en estado líquido en los estantes comenzaba a flotar en el aire, desafiando a la lay de gravedad. Un ruido ensordecedor resonó sobre ellos, lo cual los obligó a mirar hacia el cielo tan solo para ver borrosamente como un rayo y una ráfaga de energía de color rojo rompía el vidrio y los golpeaba a ambos.

La visión de Wanda enrojeció mientras esta era acaparada por la ráfaga de energía, la cual impacto su cuerpo directamente en la cabeza, enviándola a volar por el piso de la estación con un dolor pulsante que se arrastró por todo su cuerpo como si estuviesen prendiéndole fuego a cada una de las células de su anatomía.

—Barry… —Ella murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos al observarlo tirado sobre los estantes y herido, mientras su cabeza caía hacia un lado sin fuerzas, pero aun asi extendió una mano en un débil intento de llegar a él. Lo último que vio y supo antes de que su mundo se tornara negro era que ella no habia podido hacer nada para ayudar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces? —Una voz femenina resonó en sus oídos mientras su visión nublada comenzaba a aclararse lentamente.

—Le gusta esta canción—Un hombre respondió, mientras la canción "Pokerface" de Lady Gaga sonaba por los parlantes—. Lo he visto en su Facebook, y puede oírlo todo, ¿no? —indago de manera indecisa.

—Las funciones auditivas son las ultimas facultades sensoriales en degenerarse—La mujer respondió mientras se alejaba de su rango de visión, pero frente a él, en el lado opuesto de la habitación, pudo ver a alguien que logro despertarlo por completo. Barry se sentó rápidamente, tomando una respiración profunda mientras observaba a Wanda dormir en una camilla de hospital frente a él, con extraños aparatos médicos conectados a su cuerpo.

—Doctor Wells, el chico ha despertado—El hombre enuncio por su celular, impactado por el súbito despertar del hombre—baje al córtex ahora mismo.

—Pulso ciento veinte, pupilas reactivas a la luz—La mujer declaro mientras sostenía un lámpara e iluminaba sus ojos hasta el punto de encandilarlo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Barry pregunto con confusión, observando hacia todos lados de manera frenética mientras los dos extraños lo sujetaban para que no pudiese moverse—. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Cisco Ramón, y estas en Laboratorios STAR—El hombre respondió con una sonrisa impresionada—y ella es Caitlin, la Doctora Snow—se corrigió a si mismo despues de darle una mirada a la mujer. Entonces, la doctora Snow solicito que orinara en un frasco y ahí fue cuando su mente comenzó a hacer corto circuito.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Él joven forense pregunto confundido, una sensación abrumadora haciéndose un lugar en su cabeza mientras escuchaba la voz de Wanda suplicarle despertar.

—Un rayo te cayó encima—Cisco respondió con el frasco de orina en sus manos.

— ¿Un rayo me ha dado músculos?—Barry pregunto con intriga despues de voltear y observar su cuerpo, una vez delgado y escueto, ahora ostentado marcados músculos en la zona del pecho.

—Tus músculos deberían estar atrofiados… —Caitlin murmuró mientras se adelantaba para sentir los músculos del chico sin pudor alguno—pero están en un estado inexplicable de regeneración—él la observo sin saber que decir, y por la expresión en el rostro de la mujer ella misma no podía explicar lo que le sucedía.

— ¡Wanda! —Barry exclamo al recordar que su amiga tambien se encontraba alli, e ignoro los gritos de ambos miembros de los laboratorios hasta llegar a ella. Ella lucia pacifica en ese momento, como si solamente estuviese tomando una siesta en el campo, aunque no pudo evitar notar que el cabello de color marrón de su amiga ahora ostentaba una profunda tonalidad de castaño rojizo, y sus labios de color rosa ahora eran tan rojos como la sangre misma—. ¿Qué le paso? —indago con los ojos abiertos de pánico mientras volteaba hacia los especialistas.

—No sabemos—Caitlin declaró con un ligero rastro de vergüenza, dándole una mirada interrogante a Cisco—tan solo sabemos que la encontraron junto a ti y ambos han estado en coma desde entonces—añadió de manera explicativa. Barry dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amiga, a más que eso, a la mujer que amaba, mientras abria la boca negándose a creer que algo asi pudiese haber sucedido. Ella lucia tan etérea y hermosa como la bella durmiente, una preciosa princesa atrapada bajo un hechizo de sueño, condenada a no despertar jamás.

—Wanda… —Él susurro con tristeza, las lágrimas amenazando por caer de sus ojos sino volvía a ver los de ella nunca más, o escuchar su hermosa risa que calentaba su corazón cada ver que la oía. El joven forense abrió la boca sin saber que decir o cómo actuar, pero abrió los ojos cuando dos paros de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros con fuerza, con tanta que parecía casi imposible en su estado.

* * *

La joven Maximoff observó hacia todos lados con frenesí, sus labios ligeramente abiertos mientras flotaba en un inmenso vacío de oscuridad. Wanda sintió como un tipo de energía de color rojo acariciaba su cuerpo como si fuese una pluma para lograr que este levitara mientras esta se canalizaba en sus palmas al abrirlas. No sabía dónde estaba ni lo que habia sucedido con claridad, lo único que podía recordar era a su mejor amigo tirado sobre un estante despues de que le cayese un rayo encima.

No podía describir la angustia que sentía por ello, no tener el poder de ir en su auxilio cuando más la necesitaba. Un impulso de dolor se arrastró a su cerebro mientras la energía de color rojo se volvía loca a su alrededor hasta tomar una forma similar a látigos golpeando todo a su paso. La joven forense, en lo único que podía pensar mientras sujetaba su cabeza, era en Barry.

Pudo ver frente a sus ojos todas aquellas veces donde habia consolado y prometido a su amigo que lo ayudaría a buscar pruebas de que nada era imposible, y que siempre estaría con él pasara lo que pasara. Vio como los recuerdos de su infancia se materializaban frente a ella, específicamente cuando defendía a Barry de quienes deseaban golpearlo, tan solo detenidos por ella, quien no dudaba en usar su entrenamiento mortal en el combate para alejarlos de él. Tambien vio todas las veces cuando hablaban de su vida romántica junto a Iris, notando que Barry adoptaba una expresión seria y dolida al oír que ella sostenía firmemente que no necesitaba a ningún hombre y que no tenía un enamoramiento con nadie.

Durante toda su niñez tan solo habia tenido a su madre, pero al conocer a Iris y Barry su vida habia adquirido el color que le habian robado a la fuerza. Sus amigos era lo único que en realidad poseía en el mundo, todo lo demas se lo habian arrebatado. Su madre habia muerto poco despues de que cumpliese los veinte años, dejándola sola en el mundo sin un pariente sanguíneo. No podía recordar nada de su vida en Rusia, habia sido demasiado pequeña para hacerlo, pero cuando preguntaba por ello tan solo su madre respondía que habia sido necesario.

Despues de eso, su madre, Magda, se habia empeñado en enseñarle todo tipo de artes de combate provenientes de todos los países del mundo. Ella habia sido enfermera en un hospital de la ciudad, y la mayor parte del dinero que ganaba en su trabajo lo destinaba a contratar maestros de combate para ella por alguna razón. Jamás les habia faltado nada material, siempre encontraban la manera de que el dinero rindiese hasta el proximo pago, pero Wanda siempre se habia preguntado la razón de porque habia decidido convertirla en una guerrera mortal.

Habia perdido la cuenta de cuantos maestros habia tenido, ya que su madre contrataba a uno diferente practicamente cada semana hasta que estos le enseñaban un estilo y filosofías tan diferentes el uno del otro que confundía su cabeza hasta el punto de casi tener un colapso nervioso por ello. Tambien habia perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le habian roto los huesos o le habian destrozado los tendones siendo una niña, mientras otras jóvenes de su edad jugaban con muñecas a ella le estaban enseñado los puntos de presión principales en el cuerpo para paralizar áreas específicas, incluso para detener el corazón o romper todos los huesos del cuerpo de alguien de un solo golpe.

Pero su dolor habia terminado al conocer a sus amigos. Despues de todo el sufrimiento en su niñez, habia adquirido una personalidad oscura como por instinto, pero ellos habian sabido perfectamente como curarla para que tuviese la vida que una joven de su edad siempre habia debido tener. En algún momento de su vida habia llegado a odiar a su madre por haberle arrebatado los años más hermosos de su vida para reemplazarlos con la muerte y el sufrimiento, pero despues de que esta habia sido diagnosticada de cancer terminal habia lavado su mente de todos aquellos rencores en su contra, y habia estado con ella hasta su muerte.

Barry habia sido quien la habia consolado y sacado de aquel agujero de dolor que la habia arrastrado a su interior despues de la muerte del único pariente que le quedaba en el mundo. Él siempre estaba alli cuando ella lo necesitaba, y ella siempre estaría para él, pero tan solo su corazón lograba se exprimido como una naranja por el recuerdo del accidente.

—Wanda… —La joven escucho la voz de su amigo llamarla con suavidad, y entonces ella abrió los ojos con fuerza ignorando la cantidad de energía en forma de neblina de color rojo flotando a su alrededor. Lo único que pensó en ese momento fue seguir la voz de Barry como un guía, como si fuese la única gota de luz en la más profunda oscuridad.

—Barry… —Wanda susurro sin aliento, dando un salto para abrir a su amigo mientras respiraba agitadamente, observando de manera borrosa el lugar donde se encontraba—. Yo… yo —murmuro mientras realizaba una mueca, liberando a Barry de su abrazo y observaba hacia todos lados de manera indecisa y frenética—. Son Laboratorios STAR—concluyo, observando un logotipo impreso en uno de los instrumentos que tenía conectados al cuerpo mientras despegaba los electrodos de su cabeza—. Me duele la cabeza—apretó los dientes mientras su rostro se distorsionaba por el punzante dolor en su cerebro, como si estuvieran acribillándolo con un millar de agujas al rojo vivo.

— ¡Doctor Wells! La chica despertó tambien—Cisco exclamó con asombro alcanzando su celular nuevamente para llamar al hombre que deseaba que arribara al lugar. La doctora Snow empujó a Barry del lugar donde yacía sentado en la cama de Wanda para examinarla a ella también con rapidez, encandilándola de la misma manera que habia anteriormente con el joven, logrando que la chica rusa se confundiera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Su ritmo cardiaco es normal—Caitlin enuncio observando las máquinas de apoyo vital junto a la cama de la paciente—las pupilas responden a la luz—movió la linterna de un lado para el otro frente a sus ojos, los cuales comenzaron a dolor al captar la luz proveniente del pequeño aparato.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Wanda pregunto sin aliento, quitando de sus brazos las máquinas de apoyo mientras sus manos temblaban y otro impulso doloroso atravesaba su cerebro como un rayo.

—Dínoslo tu—Cisco preguntó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observando a Barry por el rabillo del ojo con picardía—. Te encontraron junto a tu novio con signos de ser electrocutada, pero no habian quemaduras internas en tu cuerpo como para acreditarlo—entonces, él compartió una mirada con la doctora Snow, quien asintió con la cabeza con intriga acerca de lo que ella tenía que decir

—Tan solo recuerdo que… —Wanda comenzó intentado recordar la noche del accidente—una ráfaga de energía roja me golpeo en la cabeza—observo a los dos desconocidos de manera indecisa por sus propias palabras—. Me duele—gimió en voz baja cuando cientos de voces en forma de susurros habian resonado en sus oídos un segundo, para luego detenerse mientras masajeaba sus sienes—. ¡Barry no es mi novio! —exclamo una vez que su cerebro habia registrado lo que el desconocido hombre habia dicho acerca de su amigo y ella, sin embargo otra punzada de dolor particularmente fuerte atravesó su mente otra vez—. Maldita sea, me duele—gimió al ponerse de pie con las manos sujetando sus cabeza temblorosamente—. ¿Qué te paso a ti? —pregunto con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al ver que Barry se encontraba semi desnudo con el pecho al descubierto, dejando ver marcados músculos en su torso. Aquello era extraño, habia visto a su amigo muchas veces sin camisa, y él jamás habia sido alguien que tuviese una gran afinidad por el deporte como para tener un cuerpo como el que ostentaba ahora.

—Han estado en coma los dos—El joven de Laboratorios Star respondió, lo cual causo que Wanda lo observara con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras sostenía la mano de su mejor amiga sin creer que aquello hubiese pasado, y mucho menos haber tenido aquellas visiones durante su sueño.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —Barry pregunto hacia el hombre, presionando con fuerza la mano de su amiga, quien respondió de la misma manera mientras el pánico se arrastraba sobre ambos.

—Nueve meses—Una nueva voz resonó en la sala, y ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta para ver a un hombre entrar en silla de ruedas—. Bienvenidos de nuevo señor Allen—Harrison Wells sonrió al observar su amigo, mientras Wanda se tensaba ligeramente cuando una sensación oscura respecto al hombre se arrastraba por su cuerpo—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar—entonces, le dio una mirada a la joven haciendole saber que aquello tambien aplicaba a ella.

* * *

Wanda observo a su alrededor mientras caminaba por un pasillo curvado junto al doctor Wells y Barry. Cisco y Caitlin, según se habian presentado para ella quienes la atendían, le habian dado a ambos jóvenes ropa para cambiarse, algo que Wanda agradeció de sobre manera ya que le daba una vergüenza abrazadora llevar la bata de hospital que tenía puesta, la cual la hacía sentir como si estuviese desnuda. Llevaba un traje deportivo similar al que Barry llevaba puesto, aunque con un diseño un poco más femenino. Y ella no pudo evitar notar mientras se cambiaba de ropa que sus pechos parecían un poco más grande al igual que su trasero, que su cuerpo parecía más delgado que antes, y que su cabello y labios se habian tornado rojizos de alguna manera extraña.

Su mejor amigo parecía extasiado, y ella tambien sentía algo de esa alegría ya que siempre habia sido el sueño de ambos estar en el interior de Laboratorios STAR y recorrer el recinto por completo, como tambien deseaban hacerlo con las Industrias Stark algún día para ver todos sus avances armamentistas y energéticos.

—Me cuesta trabajo creer que estoy aquí, siempre he querido conocerlo cara a cara—Barry comenzó mientras Wanda dejaba escapar una pequeña risa.

—Si—El doctor Wells dijo con un tono de voz oscuro—pues te has tomado muchas molestias, los Laboratorios Star dejaron de funcionar desde que el gobierno nos clasifico como un peligro para la salud clase cuatro—entonces, Wanda pudo ver como algunas celdas de contención en el pasillo se hallaban destrozadas—. Diecisiete personas murieron esa noche y muchas más resultaron heridas, incluido yo mismo—el hombre informo, mientras la joven no podía evitar abrir la boca por el desastre que habia causado el Acelerador de Partículas.

—Dios, ¿Qué paso? —Wanda pregunto en un respiro, mientras abria los ojos con fuerza al ver las ruinas del acelerador como un oscuro recuerdo de lo sucedido, con las paredes alrededor destrozadas y carbonizadas por la explosión.

—Hace nueve meses el Acelerador de Partículas se activó justo como estaba planeado, durante cuarenta y cinco minutos logre el sueño de mi vida… y entonces… hubo una anomalía—Harrison explico bajando la cabeza, y ambos jóvenes compartieron una mirada de inquietud—. Los electrones se dispararon y la bóveda exploto, la energía de esa detonación subió hacia el cielo y eso cargo una nube de tormenta…

—Que formo el rayo que me cayo—Barry dedujo mientras observaba los restos del acelerador con melancolía.

—Exacto—El doctor Wells dio un ligero asentimiento de cabeza—. Yo estaba recuperándome del accidente cuando escuche de ambos—entonces Wanda entrecerró sus ojos hacia le científico con intriga de saber cómo un hombre como él pudiese interesarse por heridos de los cuales jamás habia oído hablar—. El hospital sufría un inexplicable corte de electricidad cada vez que tu sufrías un paro cardiaco—observo a Barry mientras su mirada se perdía en el recuerdo—pero cuando tu sufrías uno, los aparatos y focos eléctricos a tu alrededor estallaban por una sobrecarga de energía—la observo directamente a los ojos, y ella frunció el ceño con extrañeza—. No tenían un diagnostico factible, tu corazón se movía demasiado rápido como para que el electro lo registrase, y tus ondas cerebrales eran tan altas que te diagnosticaron muerta hasta que se dieron cuenta que tu corazón continuaba latiendo—entonces movió su silla de ruedas y les hizo una señal para que lo siguieran—. En este momento no soy el hombre más popular de la ciudad, pero el detective West y su hija me dieron permiso para traerlos aquí donde logramos estabilizarlos.

— ¿Iris? —Barry pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza, mientras Wanda jugueteaba con sus dedos gracias a la extraña sensación que habia impactado su cuerpo, como si pudiese tocar las emociones de Barry con tan solo extender la mano.

—Iris, sí—El doctor Wells asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa pícara en sus labios al darle una mirada a su mejor amigo—. Viene a verte muy a menudo.

—Habla demasiado—Caitlin dijo con voz perezosa mientras le entregaba a su jefe un recipiente con algún líquido en el interior.

—Ademas esta buena—Cisco se unió a la conversación mientras le daba un sorbo a su recipiente con lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja—. No tanto como Wanda por supuesto, su acento es sexy—le dio una mirada de pies a cabezas, a lo cual ella respondió con la boca abierta y una maldicion en ruso.

—Tenemos que irnos—La joven Maximoff dijo al mismo tiempo en que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Barry para arrastrarlo lejos de los Laboratorios STAR.

— ¡No pueden! —La doctora Snow exclamó mientras ambos se detenían en el portal de la puerta para observar a los científicos con incredulidad.

—Caitlin tiene razón—El doctor Wells se unió, girando su silla hacia los jóvenes forenses para verlos de mejor manera—. Ahora que están despiertos debemos hacerles más pruebas, siguen sufriendo cambios. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos—Wanda dejo escapar una risa entre dientes, sintiéndose tan bien que podría correr una maratón sin cansarse. Ella agradecía a Dios que el dolor de cabeza habia disminuido despues de tomas algunos calmantes.

— ¡Me siento bien! —Barry exclamó sinceramente, para despues darle una mirada a su mejor amiga—Wanda tambien—dijo despues de que la joven rusa le diese un asentimiento de cabeza para indicarle que se hallaba perfectamente—. ¿Adónde vas? —pregunto confundido al ver a su amiga liberar su agarre rápidamente para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Por una hamburguesa con queso! —Wanda grito antes de perderse de vista, a lo cual Barry tan solo pudo rodar los ojos con exasperación, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió por ver que ella seguía siendo la misma.

* * *

—Han pasado nueve meses desde que no como una hamburguesa, creo que es entendible que quiera una—Wanda observo a su amigo con las manos en las caderas mientras caminaban por la calle en dirección al trabajo de Iris para darle la sorpresa de su presencia—. Siento que tengo una crisis de abstinencia—murmuro en voz baja, sin embargo, una sensación extraña sacudido su cabeza, lo cual causo que observara hacia todos lados con la mirada baja, logrando escuchar lo que todos decían a pesar de la distancia mientras respiraba de manera agitada, con susurros frenéticos atacando su cabeza como si fuesen bestias salvajes. Wanda abrió la boca mientras un gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios al cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Segura que estas bien? —Barry preguntó con preocupación, deteniendo su caminar para examinar el rostro de su amiga en búsqueda de cualquier señal alarmante.

—Sí... es solo que…—La joven rusa asintió con la cabeza confundida, escuchando decenas de susurros en su mente, cada uno diciendo algo diferente—. Creo que el efecto del calmante paso, me duele un poco la cabeza—mintió ligeramente mientras masajeaba sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos suavemente, intentando mermar el dolor con sus acciones. Barry apretó los labios al negar con la cabeza, pero le dio la mano para ayudarla a caminar correctamente por la calle. Wanda suspiro en voz baja al ver a Iris atendiendo a algunas clientas en la cafetería donde trabajaba, y compartió una mirada con su mejor amigo para darse fuerzas.

— ¡Están despiertos! —Iris exclamo al verlos entrar al local tomados de la mano, las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos oscuros—. ¿Por no nos han llamado? —pregunto mientras Wanda soltaba la mano de Barry con incomodidad por las miradas que algunos hombres le daban.

—Acabamos de despertar y nos fugamos de los Laboratorios STAR—La joven rusa dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, su acento de Europa del Este pesado en sus palabras.

— ¿Cómo se atreven? —La joven de piel oscura pregunto con dolor, mientras ambos se confundían—. Incluso para caer en coma, tienen que hacerlo juntos—entonces, le dio un golpe en el brazo a cada uno, causando que Wanda y Barry compartieran una mirada y sonrieran ligeramente, realmente no podían hacer nada el uno sin el otro, y desde que se habian conocido todo lo hacían juntos—. Vi como ambos se morían, varias veces, se te paraba el corazón—volteo hacia su mejor amigo con gravedad.

—Sigue latiendo—Barry sonrió mientras alcanzaba la mano de Iris y la colocaba sobre su corazón. Wanda frunció el ceño cuando un agrio sentimiento se habia arrastrado hasta su propio corazón para exprimirlo con rabia al ver tanta cercanía entre ellos, pero rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental para alejarlo, y frunció el ceño con extrañeza cuando habia apretado un puño y las pantallas de televisión, asi como el resto de los objetos digitales habian parpadeado con interferencia.

—Y muy rápido—Iris sonrió, y en ese momento la joven rusa vio como una camera tropezaba, causando que los objetos que traía en la bandeja en su mano cayeran al piso y se rompieran—. Papá se alegrara mucho, iré por mis cosas—entonces la joven se alejó, y la chica de ojos verdes tiro de su mejor amigo hacia ella para ver sus ojos.

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? —Wanda indagó sin creer que él se encontraba completamente bien por la expresión de su rostro, pero suspiro cuando este se lo habia afirmado completamente.

Barry no sabía mentir.

* * *

Wanda sonrió al llegar a la estación de policía junto a sus amigos, disfrutando extrañamente del ruido y el desorden que antes le molestaba y parecía trivial. Habian pasado nueve meses desde que no pisaba el departamento de policía, y sentía como si hubiese vuelto a nacer de alguna manera, y queria disfrutar la nueva oportunidad que le habia dado la vida al máximo con sus amigos.

—Que susto nos han dado—Joe dijo suavemente mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a cada uno, causando que la sonrisa de Wanda creciera aún más.

—Que buena siesta se han dado—Un policía dijo a su lado de manera jovial, para luego voltear hacia su amigo con una sonrisa—. Nueve meses y sigues viéndote como un niño, Allen—entonces, Wanda rio entre dientes con burla. Barry podía tener cincuenta años y seguiría viéndose como un niño, y ella podía comer un elefante sin engordar un gramo, realmente se parecían en prácticamente todas las formas posibles.

—Te veo bien—Joe continuo examinando el semblante de su amigo, mientras Wanda fruncía el ceño cuando un fuerte susurro habia invadido su cerebro como si fuese un impulso de electricidad pura, tan solo logrando que una mueca dolorosa apareciera en sus labios de color rojo—. ¿Lo estás? —el detective observo los ojos del joven forense con gravedad, mientras este asentía con la cabeza, aunque la joven rusa no le creía. Habia algo extraño en él y ella podía sentirlo de tal manera que llegaría a tocarlo si extendía la mano, tal vez era raro, pero creía escuchar las voces de los policías en su cabeza, como si estos fuesen sus pensamientos.

—Detective West, tenemos un cinco quince en el Gold City Bank, dos muertos—Una oficial de policía se acercó al pequeño grupo sosteniendo un informe en su mano, llamando la atención de todos hacia ella—. Hay amenaza de tormenta, yo llevaria una gabardina.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Barry pregunto mientras Joe se preparaba para salir a terreno atrayendo su chaqueta.

—No—El detective de piel oscura negó con la cabeza ligeramente—tienen una montaña de trabajo para hacer cuando se recuperen—entonces, Wanda rio con ironía y dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación—. Vamos, compañero—llamo, y la joven Maximoff se sorprendió al ver que su compañero no era el detective Chyre.

—Qué bueno verte Allen, Wanda—Eddie saludó, su mirada deteniéndose en ella un momento, para luego observar a su amiga, y la chica rusa abrió ligeramente la boca cuando sintió un extraño sentimiento de atracción proveniente de él hacia la joven de piel oscura—Iris.

—De prisa, detective—La joven respondió con una sonrisa secreta, mientras Wanda fruncía el ceño por las sensaciones y susurros chocando en su mente de manera extraña, y abrió la boca cuando las pantallas habian vuelto a parpadear de pues de que apretara los puños—a mi padre no le gusta esperar—señaló con una mano hacia la puerta, donde el detective West esperaba en el umbral—. La noche de la explosión Clyde Mardon asesino a Chyre—explico despues de que ambos jóvenes observaran la fotografía del detective Chyre en el estante donde se rendía honor a los policías caídos—. Los Mardon murieron, su avioneta se estrelló.

Wanda suspiro en voz baja con tristeza mientras sus cejas se tejan juntas al ver la fotografía del detective, y entonces extendió una mano hacia el cristal cerrando los ojos en un intento de recordar sus experiencias con el hombre, pero aparto las manos rápidamente cuando una imagen habia aparecido en su mente tan rápidamente que habia sentido como si un deteriorito ardiente habia chocado con la Tierra. Ella pudo ver como Joe sostenía a un Chyre moribundo en sus brazos mientras la lluvia caía sin piedad, su vista puesta en el cielo mientras observaba como un anillo de energía de un color entre anaranjado y amarillo impactaba a una avioneta, causando que esta se partiera en pedazos en el aire.

— ¿Estas bien? —Iris preguntó con gravedad, llamando la atención de la joven rusa hacia sus amigos de nuevo mientras abria la boca con sorpresa sintiendo un hormigueo de energía en la punta de sus dedos. Wanda sintió una feroz corriente de aire que lanzo su cabello rojizo hacia un lado, y pudo percibir que Barry se hallaba confundido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo antes de comenzar a marcharse con rapidez. Ella se despidió de Iris rápidamente, corriendo para alcanzar a su mejor amigo sintiendo en su cuerpo que algo mal sucedía con él y que este la necesitaba aunque no lo dijera.

— ¡Barry! —La joven Maximoff grito al ver la mano de su amigo moverse tan rápidamente que causaba un zumbido por el choque del oxígeno. Barry le dio una mirada mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, pero terminó estrellándose contra una pared para luego chocar contra un automóvil policial y romper los vidrios traseros de este. Wanda abrió la boca cuando Barry salió corriendo tan rápidamente que tan solo pudo ver una imagen borrosa de él, y llevo una mano a su boca con sorpresa, para luego correr los más rápidamente que podía para seguirlo.

—Barry… —Ella susurro mientras se detenía, viendo como el joven forense terminaba estrellándose contra una camioneta llena de almohadas para su suerte, lo cual causo que ella suspirara con alivio. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con pánico puro al escuchar la bocina de un auto a punto de atropellarla, y ella pudo notar entonces que se habia detenido en medio de la calle. Wanda abrió la boca mientras el mundo se desdibujaba a su alrededor con un grito, y alzó las manos sobre su cabeza en un intento de protegerse. No podía describir cuanto se habia sorprendido cuando energía de color rojo habia emanado de sus manos en forma de neblina, rodeando al auto mientras movía las manos sobre su cabeza, logrando que este volara sobre ella para lanzarlo hasta el otro lado de la calle para que siguiera su marcha.

Wanda permaneció en medio de la calle con la energía emanando de sus manos, su corazón latiendo tan fuertemente en su pecho que podía oírlo resonando en sus oídos. Ella bajo sus manos lentamente al ver a su mejor amigo acercarse, y la energía de color rojo desapareció mientras su mirada, al igual que sus dedos, temblaban.

—Tenemos que ir a Laboratorios STAR—La joven rusa dijo sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos por lo que su amigo y ella habian hecho.

Barry habia corrido tan rápido que no habia logrado verlo, y ella habia levitado un auto sobre su cabeza.

Definitivamente su vida habia cambiado para siempre.

* * *

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**

 **Bueno, si no lo ha adivinado este es un ligero crossover entre Marvel y DC Comics, específicamente por mi decisión de agregar a la Bruja Escarlata a la trama.**

 **Realmente adoro los poderes de Wanda Maximoff en la Era de Ultrón, y desde que vi a Barry por primera vez en la serie tan solo pensé en ponerlos juntos. Su relación es como la que ella y Pietro mantienen, con ella siendo la parte psicológica y el siendo el físico, como el ying y el yang; dos partes de un mismo todo que se complementan entre sí.**


End file.
